


Prompt 16

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Zane hot sweaty sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 16

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for Prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of that shout. Enjoy x

Parking the car up Zane slammed his hands on the steering wheel in utter anger. The stupid fucker had almost gotten him killed. He was glad that Grady and Abbott had taken over the case now as Dick had deemed it too personal now. 

Getting out the car and pulling the keys out is when he first noticed that the deck lights were on, also the strings of fairy lights. That put a small smile on his face. It meant Nick was home early. Shoving the keys back into his pocket Zane headed down to the yacht.

Nick had seen Zane’s sedan pull up, Ty had text him to say a sting that they had all been working on had gone balls up due to a newbie on the team and Zane had been two inches from being killed by a stray bullet. So he had grabbed the cookie dough that Zane loved and set about making him some cookies. Called in for take-out from the Italian place they both loved. Nick was dishing up the food as he heard the door open.

“Nick?” Zane called out as he hung his jacket up on the coat rack.

“Kitchen babe.”

Zane toed his shoes off and set them next to Nick’s as he walked towards the kitchen, he pulled off his gun holster and set it down. “Something smells good.”

Nick heard the oven ping and he pulled the cookies out. “Sit down, beers in the fridge.”

Zane instead walked around and kissed Nick on the cheek then went to the fridge. “Ty text you?”

Nick glanced over at Zane as he opened the bottle of beer. “He was worried…”

“…he always worries he is like a mother hen.” Zane glugged down the beer and let a sigh out.

Nick put the cookies onto wire racks to cool, then grabbed the plates of food, and walked over to Zane. “With complements from Ryan.”

“We will have to stop by and have an evening there soon.” Zane said as he picked his fork up. It had been thanks to Ryan that Zane and Nick had gotten together. Nick had given up being in the Boston PD due to a hand tremor and the pain in his leg from shrapnel he had gotten when he was in the Marines. Zane, Ty and Kelly were part of the Boston FBI, Kelly and Ty were former Marine members with Nick. They had been a bit shocked when they had gotten together. But they were used to it now. Ty had come out a few years back and was settled with David a guy he had dated when he was younger.

“How about our anniversary?” Nick started to eat.

“Yeah I can take you out and show you off.” Zane winked.

They ate and chatted about what had happened to them that day. Nick worked at the local shelter that helped troubled families and homeless people. 

After eating his fill, Zane gave Nick a look. “You want dessert?”

“What I want is you naked on our bed.” Nick said as he sipped at his water.

Zane felt his cock twitch. “How about naked and on the table instead?” he took the bottle of beer he had almost finished and then tipped it and his head back and downed the remains.

Nick almost growled as he stood up and with one arm cleared the table of their empty plates and forks. 

Zane tossed the empty beer bottle behind him as Nick came walking to him, he already had his belt undone and his zip was halfway down. “Naked Garrett.” Nick ordered.

Zane didn’t need telling twice. His pants were off in seconds and he pulled his socks off as he pulled his pants off totally. Next went the shirt he had on. Slowly he moved his hands to his boxer briefs only to have Nick yell a NO!!

Nick moved closer, dropped to his knees, and gave Zane a look that almost made him shoot his load there and then. Nick winked and with his teeth, he slowly got Zane’s boxers off.

Zane held his breath and only released it when his boxers hit his feet and Nick tapped his shins for him to step out of them.

Standing Nick yanked Zane’s chair away letting it clatter to the hardwood floor then he looked at Zane and cocked his head to the table.

Zane moved without a word and placed his hands flat on the table but couldn’t resist wiggling his ass for Nick with a smirk on his face.

Nick raised his hand and slapped Zane’s ass hard. “Don’t be a fucking tease Garrett or you don’t get your release. I will use you to get myself off and leave you high and dry.”

“What makes you think that isn’t what I want?” Zane said letting his Texan drawl roll out.

Nick grinned wider as he moved to his pocket and pulled out the travel sachet of lube. As soon as Ty had text, he had shoved it in to his pocket. Kicking Zane’s feet wider and making his ass higher, Nick lowered his own jeans down just so his dick and balls were free. “Fine, no prep…just a good hard fuck till I cum in your ass.”

Zane nodded as he moved his hands to grip the edge of the table.

Nick tore the sachet open with his teeth and then squeezed the lube into his hand tossing the empty packet down to the floor. Slowly he lubed his cock up. Taking it slowly. Drawing it out for Zane as he let little gasps and moans out as he jacked himself.

Zane felt his heart pump faster hearing every little noise from Nick and his own dick hardened he almost reached to touch it but he knew no to.

Nick moved his hard throbbing dick to Zane’s hole, teasing it across it. Pressing a little then stopping.

“Now who is the fucking tease Irish?” Zane bit.

Nick laughed and then in one hard thrust he was balls deep into Zane’s ass. 

Zane cried out and gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white as he turned his head to breathe.

Nick grabbed at Zane’s hips as he slowly pulled out, right to his tip almost and then slammed back into him hard. Pressing his fingers into the fading bruises, he had left no a week ago, Nick set up as slow and hard rhythm that had Zane keening his name over and over. 

Zane could feel his own cock brushing the table with every thrust back in Nick did and he was fighting the urge not to cum. He had been told it was for Nick’s enjoyment not his. So he focused on pushing back on Nick. Clenching his muscles as he did making it tighter for Nick.

“Fuck that’s it Z…make that ass tight for me…” Nick slapped Zane’s ass harder as he bent over and sunk his teeth in the flesh at the junction between neck and shoulder as he lost the rhythm as he felt his ball drawing up and biting down harder on Zane’s shoulder as he came deep inside him.

Zane felt Nick’s hot seed fill his ass up and he almost bit through his lip stopping himself from cumming.

Nick jerked inside Zane a few times and then he reached around Zane feeling his hard dick dripping with pre-cum. “You want to cum don’t you?”

“God yes.” Zane begged.

Nick licked the bite he had given Zane. “On one condition.”

“Anything.” Zane said and he meant it. The feel of Nick’s hand him was amazing and unbearable at the same time.

Nick smiled as he started to jack Zane slowly, adding a little twist at the end. “Fuck my hand…go on Zane…I want to feel your dick explode and cover my hand in you spunk.”

Zane rocked his hips as he felt Nick’s cock pulse and twitch in his ass. Moaning out, the words not forming as he turned his head to where Nick’s was and felt them crash onto his as he saw stars and painted Nick’s hand, the table and the floor with his cum.

Nick kept the steady pull and push on Zane’s cock up until Zane whimpered at the over stimulation. Letting Zane’s soft cock go Nick pulled his semi hard dick out of Zane and stepped back. 

Zane lay flattened to the table. 

It was one of the best sights in the world his lover exhausted but he knew Zane and knew even though he was thoroughly fucked he wouldn’t sleep not with the fucked up case. “Tidy this shit up.” Nick said as he walked away with a smile on his face.

Zane laughed as he pushed up off the table and looked at the mess they had made. Then he looked to where Nick’s retreating form had been. He loved that man with his entire soul. Nick had saved him from himself and he couldn’t never thank him enough. So grabbing his boxers Zane set about tidying up and then he would go down and thank Nick.

The End


End file.
